ForgetMeNot
by chubbs280391
Summary: What happens after an accident where Emily suffers serious injuries and wakes up with Amnesia and doesn't remember Naomi, wil Naomi be able to win back the love of her life and make her remember? rated M for later chapters and language
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SKINS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter One

"Emily!" Naomi pushed her way through the crowded dance floor, desperately trying to keep up with Emily and her sister "Ems will you please wait"

"Fuck off Campbell" Katie yelled over her shoulder as she walked towards the exit of the club with her arm firmly wrapped round the shoulders of an obviously crying Emily

"please Em, i'm sorry, i love you, can't we just talk about this?" Emily stopped in her tracks and pulled her sister's arm off her shoulder. She turned to face Naomi, tears streaming down her cheeks and noticed the pleading look in the eyes of her girlfriend.

"Katie can you give us a minute?" Emily ignored Katie's protests of being asked to go away and just glared at her. Katie reluctantly walked away to sit with Pandora and Thomas, but not before agressively grabbing Naomi's arm and leaning up to whisper in her ear

"you better fucking watch yourself Bitch!"

"Katie!" Emily shouted at her sister to release the blonde and luckily Effy arrived just in time to hastily get Katie out of the way "so?" Emily stared up at Naomi waiting for some kind of answer for her behaviour

"i dont know what else i can say except for im sorry and i love you" Naomi said stepping closer to her girlfriend, she stared lovingly into Emily big chocolate brown eyes that she loved so much

"i just don't understand why you reacted like that, i mean there is nothing going on between me and JJ! im with you for christ sakes Naomi" Naomi closed the final gap before them and placed a light kiss on emily's lips

"i know and i'm sorry its just everytime were around him he's always starring at you and it drives me crazy and i guess i just lost it tonight, look would it help if i rang him tomorrow to apologize?" Emily gave a little smile

"its a start" she said before laughing and giving Naomi a quick kiss "just remember i dont like JJ that way at all, your my girl campbell, and nothings ever gunna change that" Naomi smiled and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down Emily's face "now lets go back to your house ok im fucking knackered" both girls laughed and Naomi pulled her in for a loving hug. Emily placed soft kisses on Naomi's neck as she felt the blonde's grip on her tighten. Naomi gave a quiet moan of appreciation

"fuck...lets go now!" she whispered against Emily's mouth as the redhead kissed her passionately.

"i have to tell Katie i'm leaving, just wait one minute ok" she placed a quick kiss on the tip of Naomi's nose causing the blonde to giggle and smile as she watched her girlfriend walk towards her sister. Katie stood up the second she saw Emily walking towards her

"well what happened, i hope you told her where to go Ems" Emily glared at her angrily

"For fuck sakes Katie stop that, she's my girlfriend and i love her ok and some stupid little fight isnt going to change that, i thought you'd finally accepted all this" Emily shouted

"I have, but it doesn't mean i have to like her i mean look at the way she was with JJ, she's a fucking stuck up Bitch Emily" Katie screamed it in her sister's face

"Fuck off Katie, i'm leaving, i'm staying at Naomi's" Emily went to walk away but Katie grabbed her arm

"i dont think so, Mum and dad are away and they left me in charge!"

"no they left US in charge and im going home with Naomi so you do whatever you want i dont fucking care Katie" Emily pulled her arm out of her sisters grip and walked towards Naomi who was stood waiting for her with her hand held out.

* * *

"Some Party" Naomi said smiling as she pulled out of the woods onto the main road. Emily looked at her girlfriend and giggled

"Eventful" both girls burst out laughing as Naomi drove carefully down the icy roads. Emily shivered as the cold night air hit her

"you cold babes?" Naomi asked smiling lovingly at her

"i'll be fine, we'll be back soon" Emily returned her smile, she pulled a blanket off the backseat and wrapped herself up warm.

Naomi couldn't help but steal glances at her girlfriend, she looked so adorable wrapped in that blanket, all she wanted to do was kiss her and.....

"NAOMI LOOK OUT!" Emily screamed, Naomi broke away from her thoughts and looked back to the road to see that she was about to hit a fox. She turned the wheel as fast as she could and slammed on the breaks. The car swerved and skidded on the ice. Naomi lost control of the wheel completely as it spun out of control. The car swerved onto the otherside of the road into the path of an on coming vehicle, the cars hit head on causing Naomi's car to tip over onto the side of the road and the roof to collapse in a defeaning crunch.

* * *

The sound of a car door slamming caused Naomi to open her eyes.

"Hello?" she heard a voice shout out. Naomi coughed as she tried to move herself out of the car. She yelled out in pain as she attempted to crawl out of the wreckage. She turned and looked to see her leg was broken and the bone had come through the skin.

"Hello?" She shouted with as much noise as she could muster. suddenly a familiar face appeared at the door to the car

"Doug?" she questioned whilst making a second attempt to move before once again yelling in pain. Suddenly Naomi saw her trapped underneath all wreckage of the roof. "EMILY" she screamed tears immediately coming to her eyes and falling hysterical down her face as she sobbed "EMILY" she cried out for her again but there was no reply.

"Naomi listen to me its gunna be fine i've called for an ambulance ok i'm gunna get you out now" Doug was tryingly desperately to reason with the distraught girl

"NO NO" she sobbed "YOU HAVE TO GET EMS OUT YOU HAVE TO SHE'S TRAPPED UNDER THERE"

"Naomi i can't move her she might have very serious injuries its too dangerous, are you alright?"

"my legs broken" she cried "but i think thats it" Doug crawled into the wreckage as much as he could and managed to drag Naomi out just enough for him to be able to pick her up. He pulled her out of the car and went to put her down on the grass

"No Doug put me next to Emily! PLEASE" Emily was lying half in the car, half out buried almost completely in the wreckage of the car all except for her beautiful face. Doug placed Naomi down as close as physically possible. The blonde girl immediately starting crying even harder as she stroked those lucious red locks

"wake up ems, please wake up, i love you so much" she pleaded with the unconcious girl but she wasn't moving, emily took her hand away from the top of Emily's head to see that it was covered in blood, she quickly looked back to where her hand had been to see that Emily's head was bleeding profusely and there was a deep gash on the side of her head

"No Emily no" she sobbed. she leaned forward and placed a kiss on the girls forehead, the young girl was cold and from what Naomi could tell she was barely breathing. She wrapped Emily in her arms as much as she could and gently held her as she cried whispering the same thing over and over as sirens could be heard getting closer and closer

"I love you, please don't leave me"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SKINS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter Two (Naomi's POV)

God, Emily was just lying their motionless with an oxygen mask and this other medical equipment surrounding her. The paramedics have just arrived I don't want to leave her side, she looks so helpless and broken and it feels like someone is stabbing a knife repeatedly into my heart. I feel completely and utterly helpless as Doug finally convinces me to let them help her and I although very reluctant, allow them to help me into the ambulance. I'm not taking in a word of what they are saying to me as they help me, I can't take my eyes off Emily's weak and practically lifeless body. It's only when they bring her into the ambulance that I show any sign of knowledge of what they're saying. They lay her down on the gurney next to where I'm sitting with my leg elevated and I notice that her hand is loose off the side of the stretcher. I carefully reach over and gently lace my fingers through hers. Another barrel full of tears starts falling down my face as a female paramedic climbs into the back of the ambulance. She looks at me and gives me a sympathetic smile. I look up at her but find I just can't bring myself to return it, how can I when the girl I love so much is lying next to me inches away from death, instead I just look at her and ask the question I've been longing to ask.

"Please" I say weakly as she starts checking the small monitor that attached to Emily's body "she's no gunna die, is she?" she turns to me and now her smile is gone

"We're doing everything we can for her Miss Campbell, look I know it's hard but please just try to relax and keep your leg elevated, Emily's in safe hands"

I gently lean down and pull her hand closer to mine and place a soft kiss on her palm and the top of her hand "come on baby please stay with me, I need you" I whisper it so quietly, yet I know that she can hear me even though she's unconscious. I lace my fingers back through hers and just sit there staring at her. She looks so fragile, like a small china doll. Then it suddenly hits me that Katie doesn't know a thing. I pull out my mobile and look at the paramedic waiting for some kind of confirmation that it's ok to use. She gives me a quick nod before she goes back to looking over Emily.

I quickly dial Katie's number and after what feels like an eternity she finally answers

"What the fuck do you want Campbell" she said angrily down the phone.

"Katie" I say her name so quietly trying desperately to control my emotions "it's Emily, there's been an accident" that's as much as I can get out before I can't take it any longer and I once again allow the tears to slide down my cheeks.

"What?" Katie sounds like a completely different person from just that one word, her voice is croaky as if she is too about to burst in to tears, she sounds so vulnerable and weak "what's happened to her?"

I took a deep breath and tried to think of the best way to do this. I mean how do you possibly tell someone that their twin is barely alive

"We were just driving home and the roads....the roads were so icy and there was a fox and.....and" Jesus this is so hard

"For fuck sakes Naomi tell what the fuck has happened to my sister" Katie shouts down the phone at me and I can hear the tears in her voice"

"And I lost control of the wheel and we hit another car head on and the car turned upside down from the force of the hit and Katie she's in a really bad way" oh Christ here they come again, I start sobbing uncontrollably and I can't even here what Katie is saying to me.

"For Christ's sakes Naomi what fucking hospital are you going to?" she snaps at me as I'm brought back to the conversation

"Bristol General" i let her know through my tears as i stroke Emily's hand with my thumb

"i'll be there in 20 minutes" and with that she hangs up, just leaving me alone with my thoughts

* * *

Jesus i can't believe this, I'm stuck in some hospital bed in a room all by myself. Why don't the people here get it,i want to be with Emily, No, I NEED to be with Emily, i have to make sure she's ok. The door opens and a middle aged man with greying hair walks in, obviously my doctor.

"Hello Naomi, how are you feeling?" he asks me.

"I keep telling you people i'm fine now let me see Emily Please" i know im begging and i know how desperate i look but at this very moment i really don't give a shit

"I'm sorry but i can only let family in to see miss fitch right now, friends will have to wait till visiting hours"

"She's my girlfriend, surely that counts as family!" i snap at him, i dont mean to be so bitchy but i just wanna be with Ems

"ah my mistake, of course it does but right now i need to see to your leg" at that moment some fat nurse walks into the room carrying a needle

"what the fuck are you gunna do!" i'm absolutely terrified of needles. I've never wanted to have Emily to hold my hand more than this very moment

"its just a small sediment to help the pain in your leg whilst we help you" the doctor smiles at me but it doesn't make me feel at ease.

I've never felt so scared in my whole life. And it has nothing to do with a needle.....

* * *

Its been two hours since the doctor came in and still they won't let me see Emily. The doctor told me i'd be able to go home as soon as my mom came to get me. I knew they wouldn't be here for hours yet, her and kieran have gone to france for a week and they drove there so they wont be here for a long time.

I lean back and close my eyes, thinking about Emily and praying to god she's ok. I can't lose her, she's my everything. I never wanted to fall in love with anyone, i just didn't think it was in the cards for me. And then when Emily came along at college and stole my heart, it was definately the last thing i expected. but its like my mum said to me "the people who make us happier are NEVER the people we expect" and i've never been happier in my whole life then in these last 6 months Ems and i have been together.

Suddenly the door opening brings me out of my thoughts and Katie walks in. Her face is red and puffy and it looks like she hasn't stop crying since i told her. I sit up as soon as she walks in and she walks over and sits next to my bed. She looks me square in the eye and not suprisingly she looks like she wants to punch me in the face. I don't blame her

"How is she" i ask immediately

"Like you care" she folds her arms across her chest and just sits glaring at me

"Katie you know i care, Emily's all i fucking care about"

"Well its your fault she's fucking in here" I open my mouth to fight back but realise its pointless, Katie's just upset, we both are. "But i know emily fucking loves you so im not gunna kick the shit out of you, yet, i'm gunna take you to see her cause she'll want you there when she wakes up.

I cant help a tiny smile forming on my face as i lean over and attempt to pull Katie into a hug but she violently pushes me away

"Don't fucking touch me" She calls the doctor in to get me into a wheelchair before she reluctantly pushes me down the corridor towards the ICU.

My breath hitches in my throat as we reach Emily's room and i see her through the window. She's once again hooked up to what to me looks like hundreds of different machines. Her head is all bandaged up but atleast it looks like she's breathing on her own. The nurse in the room turns round and sees me and Katie at the window, she nods her head for us to come in and Katie wheels me through the door "accidently" banging my leg hard against the wood. I scream in pain but bite my lip as i get a full view of Emily.

She looks so tiny and fragile just lying their. Katie stops my chair by the bed and follows the nurse out of the door. What there talking about i dont really know.

I push myself out of my chair as much as i can and leaning over i kiss her on the lips but it doesn't give me the same warm and bubbly feeling that her lips normally give me, her lips are cold. I move my hand up to hers and gently stroke it with my thumb. My eyes burn with tears and i don't even try to stop them as they slide down my cheeks.

"why don't you try talking to her" the voice startles me, i didn't even notice the nurse had come back in. I look at her and she smiles warmly at me

"Can she hear me?" i ask suprised, i dont exactly know a lot about people in Coma's

"We don't know for sure but no harm in trying is there" I nod my head and she walks back out the room giving us some privacy. I watch her leave and then turn back round to face Emily.

"Hi Emily" i continue dragging my thumb across the top of her hand "its me, i'm here" more and more tears start falling as i talk to her "i'm so sorry Ems, I'm so sorry" i bring her hand up and gently kiss it before putting it back down. I'm scared of hurting her more than i already have. "Please wake up Em, i need you, i love you so much"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

suddenly all of her machines starting flat-lining

"NO EMILY NO PLEASE" i scream at her "DONT LEAVE ME" the next thing i know my hand is being pulled out of hers and im being pulled out of the room as a team of doctors and nurses rush in to try and save her.

Katie is nowhere to be seen as i sit staring through the window. This can't happen, she can't...I can't lose her. Im brought back down to earth by the best sound in the world...

The stable BEEP of Emily's life support machine


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SKINS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 3 (2 months later, Naomi's POV)

I can't believe its been two months since the accident, Emily is still in her coma and its horrible having to sit and just watch her but atleast she's still here. The doctors say they think she's getting closer and closer to waking up but they don't know what the extent of her injuries will be. She could (hopefully!) remember everything and be completely normal or she may have lost everything and have to start from scratch. Whatever it is i'm going to be there for my girl.

I walk in to Emily's room to see Jenna, Rob and Katie sat with her. Suprisingly Emily's mum didn't blame me for the accident, wish i could say the same for Katie. Katie hated my guts and wanted me dead and if looks could kill then i'd be six feet under by know. But i don't care what Katie thinks about me all i care about is that Emily is ok.

"Hello Naomi" Jenna greets me in her usual monotone way, she may still not like me but she hasn't once tried to kick me out of the hospital room, despite Katie's Bitch fits.

"Hi" i smile at the Fitch family "any changes?" i knew there probably wouldn't be but hey i can dream can't I

"She's been moving a lot more today actually, only small jerks of her head and a few groans but its looking good" her dad beamed as he said it. He didn't look at all like a man who was sat at his daughters hospital bed.

"MUM DAD LOOK" Katie shouting brought us out of our conversation and we all looked to see the most glorious sight in the world, Emily opening her eyes.

"Naomi get the doctor!" her mum practically barks it at me but i don't care, right now im just deliriously happy. I run as fast as i can to the nurses station down the hall

"quickly we need quick, she's awake" I rush back down the corridor with a nurse hot on my heels. I charge into the room to see that Emily is once again asleep, not unconcious, just asleep. I sit with her family for a few more minutes until walks in and examines her. Fuck i feel like singing! i've never been so relieved.

I look over and Emily has opened her eyes again, she looks so beautiful but so groggy but she's still Emily, my Emily

"ok can you tell me your name please" Jesus let her be alright, not that it matters to me, i love her no matter what, "normal" or not.

"Em..Emily Fitch" YES i'm screaming inside and me and Jenna are actually hugging forgetting our differences.

"Do you know why your here Emily, do you remember anything?" Emily gently shakes her head. i had almost forgotten how beautiful her voice is

"no"

"right well this might come as a shock but you were in a car accident, you've been in this hospital for 2 months"

"WHAT 2 MONTHS NO I CAN'T HAVE BEEN YOUR LYING" she's getting restless and all i wanna do is hold her but i don't want to cause her anymore harm

"Emily please calm down" it takes about 10 minutes to do it but Emily finally calms down and lets the doctor examine her.

"i'll give you some time alone" the doctor leaves and i'm still glued to the same spot with tears pouring down my cheeks and a stupid cheesy grin on my face

"Emily dear, do you know who we are" her mum asks hesitantly but Emily just smiles

"Mum, Dad and Katie of course" she looks at me and my heart skips a beat but then i realise that something is wrong, something is different about the way she is looking at me "i'm sorry but who are you?" oh my god, i can't breath, she doesn't remember me

"Emily please" i try to reason with her, my tears are falling hard and fast now

"Mum who is she why is she here?" i can hear in her voice that she's getting upset. Her mum sits down and grabs her hand

"Its Naomi love, do you remember Naomi"

Emily suddenly starts getting angry

"NO I FUCKING DONT REMEMBER ANY NAOMI NOW PLEASE GET THAT GIRL OUT OF HERE" i am stunned and horrified. I feel like i've been stabbed in the chest repeatedly.

"Emily don't do this... i know you know who i am!"

"you heard her bitch" i look at Katie who has the biggest smile on her face "get the fuck out of here, she doesn't know who you are"

"i'm sorry Naomi but i think you should go" Rob tells me sympathetically. I run out the room before i break down in hysterical sobs in the corridor.

I've waited by Emily's bed side for 2 months, talked to her, read to her, done nothing but love her....and she doesn't remember me

so this is what a broken heart feels like.....................................

* * *

Sorry about the delay, been really busy with coursework. reviews appreciated. Shorter then the other chapters but next chapter will be longer and it will eventually get happy i promise.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SKINS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 4 (2 weeks later Emily's POV)

For fuck sakes i wish they would just hurry up and let me out of this stupid fucking hospital already. I keep telling them i'm fine, i may have a lot of bruises and a big scar on my head and i might not remember a huge chunk of who i am but im still fine. I'm gunna go crazy if i have to keep staring at these 4 walls.

I'm getting sick of visitors as well, Katie is constantly around me acting like florence fucking nightingale, she won't give me a moment's peace. My mum and dad have been alright though which is weird and James has just been his usual perverted self.

Some people came to see me a few days ago but i don't remember who they are, well apart from one of the girls, Effy, Effy Stonem. But still everyone in our area knows who Effy Stonem is, her and her brother Tony are legendary. But Katie told me that their all my friends so as soon as i get out of here i'm gunna try my best to remember. Although some of them, ok just one of them, that Cook guy, i don't see why i'd ever be friends with him, he's acts like a total fucking cunt all the time according to Katie and to be honest i saw it immediately when they came to visit. He walked straight in and started trying it on with me, saying stuff like

"Emsie you still look fucking fit babes, when your out we should go to it" i may have amnesia, but i remember enough to know that guys like that are complete and utter wankers.

There was some weird girl as well who seemed to be completely off her face, but Katie said that was just the way she was. It was like she was speaking some kind of weird made up language the way she was speaking to me. Her names Pandora, I think and she may be weird but she seems like her hearts in the right place.

Ok so here is what i remember about myself

My Name is Emily Fitch and im 17

i have a twin sister called Katie, and a fucked up little twat of a brother called James, my parents are Jenna and Rob Fitch

I go to roundview college

My group of friends are called Effy, Pandora, JJ, Freddie, Thomas, Cook and of course Katie

I'm single and i'm gay, thats the one thing i remember clearly

But one thing has been on my mind since the day i woke up, that blonde haired girl that was in my room. My mum said her name is Naomi

i don't remember a Naomi and Katie told me i don't know her but since that day that name has been permenantely stuck in my mind, i don't know why but i think there is something Katie isn't telling me. I make a mental note to ask her when she comes back from the canteen.

Just as i think it, it happens.

"Right Ems, they were out of hot chocolate so i got you a cup of tea" she hands me the steaming styrophome cup and sits down in the chair next to my bed. Its now or never

"Katie?" she makes a noise of yes as she sips her tea "I know i've already asked you this but, who's that Naomi girl and why was she here?" Katie almost spits out her tea and i can see a look of anger and pure hatred in her eyes

"what do you wanna talk about that bitch for?" she snaps at me

"I just need to know Katie, i can't get her name out of my head" Katie just stares into space for a minute

"ok ems but your not gunna like what i'm about to tell you ok" i nod as i drink my own tea. Fuck thats disgusting "Naomi Campbell is the worst fucking bitch slut on the face of the earth ok, do you remember my old boyfriend Jake?" how could i forget that tosser, i just nod along as usual "well i didn't dump him, he dumped me because Naomi Campbell seduced him, got him to dump me, fucked him and then dumped him, she's a stupid bitch who gets a kick out of messing with people's relationships" I open my mouth horrified

"Jesus was a fucking Cow, now i can see why you hate her, but hang on, that doesn't explain why she was here in my room"

"she's got some weird stalker crush on you Ems, she follows you around everywhere thinking you don't notice"

"crazy bitch" i mutter "listen Katie i'm really tired, why don't you go home and we'll talk later yeah?"

"yeah ok, i need to go and meet Dylan anyway" Dylan is Katie's latest boyfriend and she actually seems to really like him and you can tell he likes her, just the way he looks at her. and i may be gay but he is one fit guy. He's about 6ft 4 with brown curly hair and one of the nicest smiles i've ever seen and they look really good together. Though Katie wouldn't admit she likes him yet anyway, they're only seeing each other or she's "fucking him occassionally" as Effy put it. She gives me a quick hug and then walks out the room.

* * *

That was easier then i thought, i can't believe Emily fell for that story. I push open the door to the hospital and Dylan is waiting outside in his car. I smile to myself as i climb into the passengers seat and i'm only thinking about one thing.

Game Over Campbell


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own skins or any of the characters

wow this update has been a very long time coming! so firstly i want to apologise for taking so long but i've had a lot on plus i was having major writers block with this fic so thought i'd leave it till inspiration struck. Secondly i would like to thank people for their reviews and also if some people don't like how Katie is being written in this fic then im sorry but for the purpose of the story i have to write her differently from how she was in series 4 and even a bit different to series 3 but don't get me wrong after Naomily Katie is my favourite skins character and i love her so im not doing it out of spite :)

This chapter is dedicated to all of you who asked for it. h ope you enjoy it! x

Chapter 5 (Naomi's POV 1 week later)

Three weeks...feels like a fucking life time. Three weeks since i actually left my bedroom except to go to the toilet or have a shower, three weeks since i left the house, three weeks since i realised the girl i'm madly in love with no longer knows who i am. Effy's being staying with me ever since the day i ran out of the hospital with my heart in a million pieces, I wish she would just fuck right off though if she isn't going to give me any advice about what to do about this whole situation. Everytime i bring it up with her, she just tells me that i have to deal with it or that nothing's ever perfect and things will eventually sort themselves out.

So here i am, lying in my bed which has basically become my best friends these past couple of weeks. Im lying under the duvet desperately trying to get to sleep but everytime i close my eyes, a certain tiny redhead invades my mind and no matter how hard i try, i can't get her to leave, I don't want her to leave. I'm brought out of my efforts for slumber by a loud shout coming from my bedroom door. I pull the covers back and look up to see Cook stood their. I roll my eyes at him before attempting to crawl back into my little nest but find myself wrestling with Cook for my duvet

"Cook fuck off" i shout at him and try and push him away

"ah Blondie is that anyway to speak to a friend, thought good ol'Gina raised ya better then that" he smirks at me with this all knowing smirk that ive never seen on anyones face but Effy's

"fine, please fuck off" he laughs at my "manners". He's too strong for me and eventually pulls the covers and me off the bed onto the floor.

"no chance Naomio, you've been cooped up in this pit for far too long now, wallowing won't get ya nowhere girl, and thats why me and you are gunna go to Uncle Keiths pub and get fucking trashed until you can get your head out of your ass and realise what you're gunna do about it!"

"Wait a minute, how did you get in here?" my mums at a protest and Effy's spending the weekend with Tony in Cardiff for his birthday "i didn't give you a key" he grins and pulls a key out of his pocket, jingling them in front of my face. i roll my eyes, of course "Effy"

"well done Naoms, thought you were supposed to clever and all that shit"

"do i really have a say in this""

"nope now get your ass downstairs in five minutes, unless you want me to help you get ready" he wriggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. I walk up to him and gently place my hand on his cheek with a small smile on my face.

"In your dreams cookie" i laugh at him as i gently slap his cheek a couple of times.

"i'm holdin you to that babe" and with that he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Half an hour later and we are sat in Keith's pub and i truly wish i hadn't come. Its packed with a load of old "geezers" who keep staring at me as i seem to be the only other girl in here.

"Cook why did you bring me here, i just wanna go home"

"no chance kid, Effy told me to cheer me up so i'm cheering you up"

"i don't need cheering up" He raises his eyebrows at me as if to say, oh really?

"Emily" the second he says her name my head whips round to the door, there's no one there of course, i look back at him before staring awkwardly at my hands "yeah, your right Naomi, your right as rain you are girl"

"alright alright" i hiss it at him in a very low whisper "so im upset, wouldn't you be, she doesn't remember me Cook, after waiting at her side everyday for two fucking months, reading to her and talking to her, my girlfriend has forgotten who i am, so excuse me for not being able to just get over it, not everyone can be like you Cook, so cool with everything, never letting anything keep you down."

Cook just stares at me before downing his full pint

"who said anything about getting over her? im here to help you" he nods towards the door and this time when i turn around my heart melts. stood in the doorway is the one girl i would give everything for and suddenly im overcome with nerves and anger at Cook

"what the fuck Cook" im about to start ripping it out of him when a voice pulls me out of my rage trance

"Hi Cook" Emily gives him a smile that makes my heart flutter and then she turns to look at me. Our eyes meet and it fills me with fear. There is nothing in her eyes, no love or even hate, just nothing "naomi" she gives me a small nod before sitting down next to Cook.

"Emilio man how ya fucking diddlin, hows ur noggin doin?"

"still getting a few headaches and not everything has come back to me yet but im getting there" Cook looks from me to Emily before standing up

"right im off to the pisser, you ladies play nice" With Cook gone we sit in silence. I can't bring myself to tear my eyes away from her and she seems to be doing anything to avoid my gaze. Oh shit she just caught me staring at her, great.

"ok what the fuck is your problem, why do you keep looking at me like that" i scoff at her words

"i really can't believe it...i can't believe you don't know who i am"

"oh i know who you are" i'm a little bit shocked by her words

"you do?"

"yeah, your the bitch that stole my sister's boyfriend" i can't help but laugh "whats so funny?"

"katie tell you that did she?"

"yeah she did and i believe her" right im not standing for this

"come with me, there's something i need to show you" She's now staring at me as if i've got mental

"why the fuck would i go anywhere with you?"

"please, my house is only 5 minutes away, just give me 10 minutes Em" she stares at me again before standing up and putting her bag over her shoulder

"don't call me that" she raises her eyebrow at me in a very Katie like fashion before walking past me and out the door. I smile as i watch her walk away, its like they say..

It ain't over till its over.

* * *

sorry it's quite short! please review


End file.
